Hobbitses!
by UnShure Dreamer
Summary: The Hobbits-A dinner- taking away Queen, a royal suck up, two royal pains, and a royal evil spy. see what happens after they meet the 4 hobbit guys of the Fellowship! Their lives will never be the same... Please read and review! Thanx!
1. The Tea Party

Ok hi! ::waves:: im finally writing a story again! Ok see theres a thing behind this story. My friends and I role-play on the Internet sometimes and we r all hobbits and so most of these are based on our conversations. And believe me we've had some hilarious convos!! Also ill say something right now, I haven't read the 2nd or 3rd books and I haven't quite finished the 1st one yet either. So if like ne characters die and they r alive in here, sorry! Lol Well, hope you enjoy my story! Please review!!!

~~~***~~~***~~~

Every ones heard of Frodo, Samwise, Merry, and Pippin, 4 brave hobbits that went on a dangerous journey to destroy an evil ring. Heres what happens with them all after wards and the 4 lovely hobbit girls they meet; the beauty and brains behind the...well...them!

Queen Tigerlily sat on her lovely red throne and peered through the window over the courtyard. She was a rich hobbit yes, but she was not the Queen of all hobbits, only the Queen of 4 pathetic ones, her loyal subjects, her daughter Lara, Dimple, Azaelia, and Daisy.

Though she had few and rather stupid followers, Tigerlily was over all a pretty happy hobbit. She had recently seen once again a rather errrr… loyal hobbit who had recently gotten back from a long and dangerous journey. His name was Samwise Gamgee and she had had a "relationship" with him many years ago. Then again, around the same time she had another "relationship" with another hobbit, Frodo. Now that those two were back from their journey, she was deeply in love with Sam once again. She wasn't too sure he felt the same way, but she would do her best to steal him away from the evil Rosie Cotton. Every day Tigerlily would say to herself "Rosie isn't a queen over 4 hobbits, so there!" And then Dimple or Lara would come in screaming something like; "The sheep are attacking! Save us Queeny!"

Yes, they drove her insane, they were a sad bunch of hobbits who would never help her to impress Samwise. There was the other hobbit however, who had kept her rather happy for awhile. A couple of nights a week for a month kept her satisfied, but soon the hobbit named Frodo Baggins wasn't enough. She decided to come up with a way to use Frodo. Frodo Baggins had too gone on the same journey as Samwise and they were great friends. If only she could find away to use Frodo to make Sam jealous. Then the idea hit her.

~~~***~~~***~~~

"A tea party? You are throwing a tea party? Who else is coming? I thought we were the only people you actually knew!" Dimple said.

"No, I have a life you know Dimple! I am queen after all." Tigerlily said batting her eyes. 

"Ya I don't know how that came about!" Dimple argued. She hated that Tigerlily was queen, she always took away their suppers when they were bad.

"Hey! No whining, do you want to loose another supper? Or maybe breakfast and second breakfast for tomorrow?" The queen asked. Dimple glared at her and Lara rolled her eyes. Lara and Dimple didn't get along too often but when it came how Tigerlily got to be queen, that was a different story.

"Queen Tigerlily, would you happen to like anything to drink? Water, Lemonade, tea?" Azaelia said sucking up once again.

Dimple turned to Lara and mocked Azaelia "Water, tea, do you want me to give you a bath too oh dearest Queen of mine?" Lara laughed out loud and Azaelia just glared at them. Little did they know Azaelia was the smart one, she never lost any meals. They laughed some more and grinned evilly back at her, then she started to cry.

"Queen Tigerlily," she sniffed, "they are making fun of me again!"

"That's it you two! You guys have lost Dinner for tonight, one more thing and you are not coming to the Tea Party tomorrow after noon!" Lara was about to mutter 'stupid snitch' but Dimple covered her mouth. 

"Who is coming to this so called tea party anyway?" Dimple questioned. 

"Young hobbit men." Tigerlily smiled. "They were all of on a journey to save middle earth. There is Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Perigrin Took, and Meriadoc Brandybuck. To let you all know right now, I have my eyes on Samwise and if any of you even think of claiming him as your own, be prepared never to eat again! You understand?" They all nodded. "Oh yes, and you all have heard of Gandalf I suppose, he too will be joining us."

"You mean that old wizard guy who has fireworks and what not?" Azaelia asked.

"Yes, one of the greatest wizards of all time! He too went on the journey with those hobbits. In fact, he was the one to send them on the journey. Well, let's all set up everything for tomorrow…chop chop!"

~~~***~~~***~~~

There was so much work for them to do while Tigerlily sat in a chair and day dreamed. She was set on having Samwise all to herself, and if the hobbits didn't act too immature, everything would go according to plan. Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door. Then another and another. 

"DIMPLE!" Tigerlily screamed from her seat. "It's your job to get the door! Damn it Dimple get you ass down here and answer the door and take their coats!"

"No! I'm not coming out dressed like this! Dimple does not wear frilly little dresses Tigerlily!"

"Nonsense! You look adorable now answer the damn door! Believe me you won't want to miss this tea party!"

"Come on! Make Daisy do this, she didn't help set up at all last night since she was gone!" Daisy was sitting next to Tigerlily at the table and she grinned and yelled back to Dimple "The Queen would never force me to wear a dress, your just a little wimp now do what your Queen says and answer the door!" Reluctantly Dimple made her way past the table with a pout on her face.

All the hobbits laughed as she walked out of the room to answer the door.

"Oh and don't forget to smile Dimple Bolger!" Lara laughed as she seated her self on the opposite end of the table from her mother.

Dimple finally opened the door and looked at the four impatient hobbits standing there. 

"How dare you keep Mister Frodo and myself waiting here for so long! We do not approve!" Said a chubby, dirty blond haired hobbit. 

"Oh Sam, be nice to her she looks like shes having a rough day already." Said a brown haired hobbit. "My names Pippin." He said bowing. Dimple was not impressed. "Pleased im sure. I'll take your coats."

"May we know your name please?" Pippin asked trying to get her to notice him once again.

"Dimple Bolger of Newbury…well I was of Newbury but am no longer. Now may I please have your coats?" Finally they handed her their coats and she directed them into the room on the left where the others waited. 

After hanging up the coats she made her way back to the tea party to find them all talking about 'their journey'. She grabbed the last seat, which was next to another brown-haired hobbit named Frodo. She noticed Lara give her an evil eye and she laughed to herself thinking 'haha im making Lara jealous!'

"Oh yes! Sam bring out the pictures! We should show them the pictures of us all together before we left Rivendell!" Frodo exclaimed

"Right away Mr. Frodo!" Sam said smiling at him as he left to dig through the pockets of his jacket. Daisy had suspected that there was something going on between Sam and Frodo the whole time, and every moment it became more and more obvious, she wandered if Tigerlily noticed it too. She looked over and Tigerlily just sat there smiling to herself.

"You see," Frodo continued, "We had pictures painted of the whole fellowship by some of the best artistic elves there before we left!" This caught Dimple's attention.

"Elves? There were elves there? Real live elves?" All the female hobbits rolled their eyes.

"You must excuse her," Azaelia said, "She is the slowest Hobbit in all of middle earth." She sneered, Lara laughed too because every now and then the slowest hobbit position was filled by her.

"That's a wee bit harsh don't you think?" Pippin asked in her defense.

"Azaelia was only joking, she would never say anything to embarrass some one, unfortunately shes not my daughter, she is." She said pointing to Lara. "Unfortunately. Heh, heh, just kidding" She smiled.

Finally Sam came running back in with the pictures. "Here they are Mr. Frodo!" The paintings were passed around the table; Tigerlily hogged the one of Sam for quiet awhile telling him how amazing he looked. He didn't seem to get the hint from her that she loved him and kept on insisting to her that Frodo looks much more adorable. Finally the elf picture of Legolas reached Dimple and she lost it. She jumped out of her seat and screamed with joy.

"He… beautiful….amazing! AHHH!" She screamed as she clutched the picture and ran around the room twice. "My elf, my precious elf! Must meet elf! Bring me elf!" She cried wildly staring into Sam's eyes.

"Don't get that close to Samwise! Leave him alone Dimple!" Tigerlily screamed jumping out of her seat. A picture then reached Lara and her eyes grew all wide, she looked over at Frodo then back into the picture with the big, bright blue eyes. A big smile spread over her face and she jumped onto the table and made her way into Frodo's lap.

"Mr. Frodo! Get away from Mr. Frodo!" Sam screamed. Tigerlily gasped and ran over to Sam before he got up. "Sam, baby! I've loved you since the day I met you and I've missed you for so long!" Finally she kissed him and his eyes grew wide. 

"Well, what have you to say?" Tigerlily asked pulling herself away from him. The whole room was silent now except for the constant mutterings of Dimple who was rocking back and forth in a corner with her arms holding her legs to her chest and the picture on the floor in front of her.

"Wow! You kiss a lot better than… than anyone!" He said quickly glancing over in Frodo's general direction. Frodo looked hurt but Sam tried to ignore it.

Tigerlily smiled, she had won.

~~~***~~~***~~~

Ok well tell me what you think! Im hoping I get more ppl than just my friends reviewing for this lol…no offence I luv ya guys but you have ta say its good!


	2. Small suck up!

Thanx for those of you who reviewed!!! Love ya guys, not in the fellowship way tho!!! Lol well heres the next chapter! Oh…wait.. to the person or whoever that reviewed saying "If this is some inside joke…and blah blah blah" its not an inside joke, its based on inside jokes that we made from this…confusing newho did you even try reading it??? Ok now heres the next chap lol

Everyone had finally calmed down and Lara and Dimple were up in their rooms being punished. 

Downstairs at the tea party, Gandalf had finally arrived and insisted that "A wizard is never late, he arrives precisely when he means to." 

And then Daisy came up with a smart remark saying, "Ya he waited until Lara and Dimple were gone!" everyone laughed

Dimple crept down the stairs and peered into the room of the tea party, Lara was not far behind, they had decided to watch from there. Azaelia sat with her elbows on the table and her head in her hands staring intensely at Gandalf. 

"So, Gandalf," she started, "Just how WISE are you?" Gandalf blinked and made a funny face.

"Err…very wise, any who…Oh I see you brought the pictures Frodo!" He leaned across the table and grabbed them. "Oh where is the one of Legolas? Everyone is here but him!" he stated.

"Oh its right here." Merry said pulling a paper out of his pocket. "I was told to watch it, we had to rip it out of the one called Dimple's fingers." He laughed as he handed the paper to Gandalf. 

"You fool! This is a stick figure with a smiley face!" Gandalf said waving the paper around in the air.

"Well…. You can hardly tell a difference, obviously her artistic…ness… makes up for her lack of brains! And why do you care so much about whether we have the Legolas painting or not anyway?" Merry questioned.

"Do not question me!" Gandalf said angrily even though he was blushing. "I just want to see the whole fellowship together and all."

"Riiight…" Everyone said at once. The rest of the tea party was rather boring so Dimple and Lara went back upstairs before the others left which was rather soon. 

~~~***~~~

"Haha I think Azaelia's got a thing for the old guy who likes your elf!" Lara laughed. 

"Ya I think so too! What a looooser! Obviously she never got to see my beautiful elf's picture!" Dimple said pulling out the picture and staring at it for the 100th time.

"Your elf? No obviously she didn't look into the eyes of my gorgeous Frodo! And neither did you apparently." Lara said.

"Haha! Frodo? Eww Legolas is way soo much better!"

"Way so much better? That doesn't even make sense because no one can beat the handsomeness of my Frodo!"

"Your Frodo looks like…like the dwarf, Gimli!" Dimple screamed. "And I bet they are related or dating cuz your Frodo is sooo very gay!"

Lara's temper flared. "You take that back you,, you monkey loving chickenbutt!"

Dimple blinked, "Hang on lemme figure that sentence out." She sat there for a minute then finally said, "Oh my gosh! You called him a monkey and me a chicken butt!"

"Haha! Finally I am no longer the slowest hobbit! YES!" Lara said doing a victory dance.

"Whatever, the point is I have better taste then you smelly girl!" Lara became even madder and attacked. 

~~~***~~~

An hour later, two badly beaten up hobbits made their way down the stairs bleeding, groaning, and falling. Azaelia came in just in time to see them. She began to laugh as hard as she could.

"You guys…are such….losers!….AHAHAHA!" she said in-between laughing. 

"Shut up you..." Dimple began then coughed the word bitch.

"QUEEN TIGERLILY! They did it again!" Azaelia yelled down the hall. "They beat themselves up again!" Tigerlily soon joined them along with Daisy.

"HAHA! You guys are such idiots!" Exclaimed Daisy looking at their pitiful state. Azaelia began laughing again too.

"Well, I guess you guys both loose dinner once again. You guys are starting to look pretty thin ya know…" Tigerlily said as she walked back off. For the rest of the day Lara and Dimple were giving each other death glares. By dinnertime, Tigerlily allowed Lara and Dimple to sit down and eat a bit.

"They look bad enough as is so they do not need to look worse by not eating." Was Tigelrily's explanation for why she took away their punishment.

"HAHA! Your own mother called you ugly!" Dimple laughed at Lara when Tigerlily wasn't paying attention.

"Hey! She said you were ugly too!" Lara exclaimed. 

"Ya but it doesn't matter what she thinks cuz everyone knows im the prettiest hobbit around!" Dimple smiled then turned back to her food.

'She thinks shes all that! And she said Frodo was ugly…she must die!' thought Lara in her killer attitude she glared in Dimples direction and formulated a plan in her head.

"I'll get the soup, Queen Tigerlily." Volunteered Lara before Azaelia could. Everyone at the table was taken aback by this. 

"Uh, sure, I guess…" said Queen Tigerlily. Lara smiled, got up from her seat and made her way to the kitchen. While they waited, the other stared blankly at each other; Lara volunteering had to be the weirdest thing that happened that day and they were speechless. 

Finally Lara made her way back to the table with a tray of bowls of soup.

"Alphabet soup!" She said cheerfully. She laid a bowl down in front of each of them. 

"Aww, this is so sweet of you daughter!" Said Tigerlily when she read what hers said, 'best queen in the world'. 

Azaelia looked down at hers. "Small suck up?" she read allowed. "Last time you made my soup say Big suck up! Thank you!" She said as she happily sipped her soup. Finally Dimple got her soup.

"Legolas does not love Gimli!" She screamed jumping up. She ran over to Lara and began to strangle her, by then her bowl of soup had been knocked over.

"DIMPLE!" Tigerlily screamed. "I gave you a second chance and now once again you loose dinner! Leave the table at once please." She did as she was told but secretly plotted revenge on Lara.

~~~***~~~


	3. The noises

Thanx again for the reviews!!! This story is soo much fun to write!! I can't wait till I get up to what's happening with the war now you guys! That will be great lol k well start reading!

It had been a week; still Dimple had no plans. "What can I do?" She asked to no one in particular. A moment later Daisy came in breathing heavily. 

"Where were you?" Dimple questioned.

"Oh my gosh!" She said as she broke out into laughter. "I have to tell somebody, it might as well be you!" She sat down next to Dimple on a small couch.

"Ok, so what are you going to tell me?"

"I was taking a walk and…" she began but then began laughing once more. She tried again, "I was taking a walk and…" 

"Oh spit it out already!" Dimple yelled. Daisy took a deep break then began again.

"Ok, so I'm on this walk, right? Well suddenly I hear these noises. I mean these were some really weird noises! So I'm wondering, whoa are some animals dying or something? Because I mean, it sounded like it! So I figure, maybe I should try and help the animal, right? Well I walk around to find the source of the noises and I see a bush."

"A bush?"

"A bush. And it was right by Frodo's house. And so I notice how the bush is rustling a bit and then I know I have found the source of the noises. Well, I didn't want to approach the animals too fast because I might have scared them so I walked slowly over… and then I heard something new; voices!"

"Voices?"

"Voices. And they said something in particular."

"What was it?" Dimple Gasped.

"One said 'Oh MR. Frodo!' and you can just guess what the other said!" Daisy laughed.

"Frodo and Samwise? You think they are still there?" Dimple said excitedly.

"I suppose so, they seemed really into it if you know what I mean!" Daisy laughed.

"Eureka! This is too good! This is excellent! Brilliant! Daisy you're the best!" Dimple screamed as she hugged Daisy who pulled back in disgust. 

"That's the last time I ever tell you something like that!" Daisy muttered as she got up and left.

An evil look came over Dimple as thoughts rolled around in her head. "BWAHAHAHA!" She laughed out loud.

~~~***~~~

Lara lying on the ground in her room drawing doodles of her beloved Frodo Baggins. She could not wait until she saw him and his dreamy eyes again. 

"Ah what dreamy eyes!" She sighed.

"Ya know, I think you love his eyes more than you do him!" Dimple laughed as she entered her room.

"I do not!" Lara said as she stood up and shoved her pictures under her bed. "What are you doing here any way, aren't you still mad at me?"

"Nah! I get over things quickly, no biggie as long as you don't do it again!" Dimple smiled. "I was getting kind of bored so I wanted to know if maybe you'd like to take a quick walk with me."

"With you?"

"With me! And we might just so happen to walk passed Frodo's house on the way!" Dimple laughed. Lara's eyes lit up and she agreed to it right away. 

~~~***~~~

"So, you really like this Frodo guy don't you?" Lara nodded. "How do you know he's not already seeing someone else?" Dimple asked.

"He wouldn't, not after he met me!" Lara said happily.

"Haha…right…how could I think such a thing?" Dimple said rolling her eyes. Finally they were in sight of Frodo's house and sure enough they began to hear noises. "Aww! It sounds like wounded animals!" Dimple said falsely. "We should try and help them!"

"Yeah! Especially since they are so close to Frodo's house!" Lara said as she ran to find the noises.

Dimple wanted to spare herself of the bad mental Images so she suggested Lara look by Frodo's house while she looked on the other side of the road. 

Minutes passed and Dimple was getting rather bored of waiting…'who is the slowest hobbit?' she asked her self. Certainly it wasn't her! It shouldn't take this long to find the source of the noises. Suddenly she heard what she had been waiting for. A shrill scream echoed across the Shire and Dimple was pleased.

"EWWW EWW EWWWW!" Lara said screaming as she ran back to Dimple. Dimple stood there, smiling like no other. Evil? Yes she was. 

"Told you he was probably seeing someone else." She smirked.

"You! You planned for me to see this!" Lara said gasping. "I don't believe it! You are evil! You must die!" She said getting her killer look once again. She began to run after Dimple who was already on her way home. Her killer look didn't leave her until she lost afternoon tea and elevensees (SP). 

~~~***~~~

It had taken awhile, but Dimple and Lara had finally made up…for now. They had a new goal, and it wasn't against each other. In a period of 31 days, together they had lost 2 breakfasts, 2 second breakfasts, 5 elevensees (SP), 7 lunches, 3 afternoon teas, 6 suppers, and 14 dinners. Their new aim was on 'Queen' Tigerlily.

"She must die!" Lara said for the billionth time.

"No! We aren't going to kill her! We just don't want her to be queen any more remember? Now, we must come up with a plan! But what can we do?" She said staring up at the ceiling; thinking hard. 

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Sponge Bob Square Pants!" Lara sang stupidly as she danced wildly around the room. 

"UGH! What are you singing? Its really annoying me I'm trying to think… Eureka! That's it Lara! I have our plan!"

"What? Sick Sponge Bob on her?" Lara asked dumbly as she came to a stop. Dimple just blinked and shook her head.

Then she muttered, "and they think I'm the slowest hobbit? If only they knew!"

~~~***~~~


	4. The Super Royal Spork of Power

A/N- Hey I wrote the next chapter finally u guys! Enjoy! Lol  
  
It was the first dinner Lara and Dimple had been invited to in about 3 days, and it just so happened Samwise was invited also. Tigerlily had tried everything she could to get them in trouble but the two of them were acting as perfect as they could.  
  
"I expect you two to be on your best behavior tonight!" Tigerlily exclaimed as she seated herself at the head of the table.  
  
"Why did you guys want to attend dinner so badly anyway?" Azaelia asked snobbishly.  
  
"They probably have a crush on Samwise too." Laughed Daisy as she looked at Tigerlily who glared at Dimple and Lara.  
  
"Eww! We do not!" Both screamed at once. "We were just hoping we would have a nice dinner with you guys!" Dimple spoke up as she folder her napkin neatly on her lap.  
  
"Right…" the others said rolling their eyes.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Samwise had arrived, and he told them to expect others.  
  
"Well can we start dinner? We have a very lovely dinner planned and Daisy is planning on showing us all something she has invented." Tigerlily said as she batted her eyes at him.  
  
"Oh lets! I am starving!"  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen where Lara and Dimple were getting ready to serve the food….  
  
"So your gonna do it right?" Dimple asked.  
  
"Who me? Are you kidding?! You're doing it!" Lara exclaimed. Dimple laughed.  
  
"As if! You know what, we'll both do it. That will annoy Tigerlily enough. Keep the list hidden away." Dimple said as she tucked her own list into her pocket. The two of them walked out with big smiles on their faces. The other guests had arrived.  
  
"AHH Oh Mi Gosh!" Dimple screamed out as she spotted the blonde elf sitting at the seat next to where hers was. The rest of the fellowship snickered as they watched Dimples reactions. The truth was that they were always jealous of Legolas' prettiness so they wanted to watch him be tortured by his biggest fan-girl/hobbit. Dimple dropped the whole tray of food and ran to Legolas' side and began stroking his hair.  
  
"Hello my lil elfie!" she said as her eyes unblinkingly memorized every detail on his face. He looked around at everyone else…obviously frightened.  
  
"Um…. Dimple…this isn't part of the plan!" Lara screamed and at the same time an annoyed Tigerlily screamed, "Dimple our food!" Lara shrugged then said "oh well, guess that works too!" She dropped her plate and ran to Frodo's side. "You're coming with me pretty eyes!" She said as she dragged him out of the room.  
  
Tigerlily put her head in her hands and shook her head back and forth. "Well, I really don't know what to do…"  
  
"Wait!" Daisy began, "Look what I made today!" She pulled an odd utensil out and let the rest of the room view it. It was a white spoon…well sort of. It had tongs on the end like a fork. Everyone froze where they were and looked suspiciously at the normally normal (or as normal as possible for our little gang) Daisy. "Seriously guys! It's cool! Look!" she showed how you could eat green  
  
Jell-O and cooked carrots at the same time, even though it was not very appetizing. "I also made tons and tons of green Jell-O so we have a super dinner!"  
  
"What's it called?" asked Azaelia skeptically.  
  
"Uh…well I haven't quite came up with a name for it yet…" Daisy said. Right then Dimple (amazingly) left her dearest Legolas' side and grabbed the utensil.  
  
She began sounding all intelligent and surprised the hell out of everyone else. "It's like a spoon…yet it is also like a fork…" she looked at it intensely and started sounding out ideas. "Foon…nah…Spoof, Spofork…EUREKA!" She screamed as she turned and faced the whole table. "Spork!"  
  
"Spork?" they all asked at once. Then they all began agreeing that it was perfect.  
  
"That is amazing Dimple! Perfect!" Said Daisy as she took her Spork back. "Now everyone please sit down. You will all get a free spork to eat your dinner with. Queen Tigerlily, I have a special spork for you!" Daisy ran off to the kitchen to get everything.  
  
A minute or so later she came back with a huge tray of Green Jell-O and many sporks. She passed them all out and then handed a golden Spork to Queen Tigerlily.  
  
"This is for you, Queen. It is the Super Royal Spork of Power." Daisy said. Everyone's eyes grew wide…everyone wanted that Spork.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Dinner had ended and Samwise was frantically searching the castle for "Mr. Frodo."  
  
"Mr. Frodo? Mr. Frodo?" He called down the hall finally a gasping Frodo looked out from behind a statue. "Mr. Frodo, what on earth are you doing there? Is that Lara girl back there with you also?" asked Samwise angrily.  
  
"No you fool! I'm hiding from her…look what she did to my hair!" Frodo stepped out more to show the tiny multicolored bows the hobbit named Lara had put into his hair. "And it gets worse! She painted my nails!" He said showing the sloppy job she had done.  
  
"You look…very sexy Mr. Frodo…and so does that spot behind the statue…" Samwise said as his eyebrows moved up and down.  
  
"Not now Sam!" Frodo hissed.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Frodo." Said Samwise looking down at his feet.  
  
All of a sudden the two of them heard Lara calling "Frodo? Frodo come on we have to finish getting you ready for our wedding!"  
  
"Oh come on Sam." Said Frodo as he grabbed Sam and pulled him behind the statue.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Samwise? Samwise dear come hear! Heh heh that rhymes!" Laughed Tigerlily as she searched the halls of her huge hobbit castle/hole thingy for Samwise Gamgee. She pulled out her Super Royal Spork of Power. "Daisy said this thing has some sort of power, maybe it will lead me to Samwise." She held the golden Spork out in front of her. "Go! Move! Lead me to Samwise Gamgee!" she felt ridiculous but she would do anything to find her beloved Sam. The Spork began pulling her…it led her into a wall. She thought she heard snickering coming from it. "Ouch!" she screamed. "Stupid thing don't make me break you!" Immediately it straightened out and led her down the halls.  
  
Lara and Tigerlily reached the edge of the hall with the statue at the same time. "Have you seen Sam?" Tigerlily asked.  
  
"No. Have you seen Frodo?" Lara asked and Tigerlily shook her head. Just then some disturbing noises entered their ears. "Oh shit!" they both said at the same time as they raced down the hall.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
A week had passed and Frodo and Samwise were forgiven once again for giving the Hobbits awful mental images. Samwise and Tigerlily had even been married (without telling anyone until the day after it happened) because Tigerlily thought it would stop his and Frodo's….err incidents. Frodo was lucky enough to escape from Lara and get safely home and the others of the fellowship (minus Samwise) were staying with him for the time being.  
  
Both Lara and Dimple were miserable. They walked around the castle crying their eyes out. Lara because her Frodo was behind the statue with Samwise, and Dimple…well no one knew what Dimple's problem was.  
  
"Dimple? What's wrong?" asked Azaelia (being nice for once!) as she sat down next to Dimple on the couch. Dimple's eyes watered up.  
  
"I miss my Lego! I don't think I'll ever see my beautiful elf again cuz he's scared of all of you!" Dimple cried.  
  
"Scared of us?" Azaelia muttered under her breath. "Oh don't worry. You're better off without him! Besides he's much too tall for you! An Elf and a hobbit, big size difference there!" Dimple jumped up, excited.  
  
"Eureka! That's it Azaelia!"  
  
"What's it?"  
  
"If Legolas were my size, he'd fall in love with me! The problem is he can only see the top of my head, not my true beautyfulness!" At this point Azaelia rolled her eyes.  
  
"So what do you plan to do about that?"  
  
"Hullo! Know you anything? I'll use a shrink ray!"  
  
"Oh but of course….how could I not think of that." Said Azaelia sarcastcally.  
  
"Oh its all right, not everyone is blessed with my Hobbit wits!" said Dimple as she skipped off to find Tigerlily.  
  
~~~***~~~ 


End file.
